Hertz
Charlie "Hertz" Schultz is an expert in telecommunications. Biography Early life Coming soon... Adventures’ Island The Rear Guard Camp On Adventurers' Island, Hertz acted as Bluetooth's assistant. When at the Rear guard camp, he informed the Maelstrom temple attack convoy (consisting of Dust, Rockford, and Lutsky) that they should hold off the attack on the Maelstrom temple and attack the XERRD Fortress first. Dust made a valid point about a simultaneous assault but there conversation was abruptly cut of when an explosion destroyed the lead vehicle in the convoy. Lutsky and Rockford survived the attack but Dust went off on his own shortly after the battle. Hertz remained at the rear guard camp when Lutsky and Rockford returned and was stationed in the command tent while he, Lutsky, and Reptile monitored the battle. Seconds before the battle began a blast was recorded on the ground. Lutsky and Reptile instructed Hertz to figure out what caused it just as Rotor fired the first shots of the battle. First attack on the XERRD headquarters Elite Agent Zenna apparently had not gathered the infiltration team yet and entered the command tent. Carl Lutsky informed her that the battle had begun and that they had captured footage of an unidentified explosion on the ground. Hertz had discovered that Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose had triggered a self destruct camera not far from the battle. Lutsky explained this to Zenna and Reptile provided him with a print out of Rockford's PDA message. Hertz wondered weather they should contact Commander Rockford like the message instructed but Zenna revealed that he and Mur had just left an hour ago. She asked if Dust posed any threat but since Reptile and Hertz had never met him they proved little assistance. Lutsky on the other hand said that Thutmose is extremely dangerous. Hertz listened as Zenna gave her opinion. She felt that taking action now would be unnecessary but recommended they keep a close eye on him. From the command tent, Lutsky, Hertz, Reptile, and Zenna observed that the Talon had joined the other nine Typhoons in the battle. They where all satisfied that they had received no losses yet, but their mood soon dampened when Dust arrived on screen. Zenna also noted Dust's arrival and asked whether it would be wise to call Rotor, the assault leader. Lutsky agreed with Zenna but Hertz suggested they also let Rockford know. Zenna approved and asked for a radio. Hertz then explained that they have direct communications with every helicopter except the Talon. Hertz, Reptile, and Lutsky lessened as Zenna sent her message. She explained to Rotor that a rogue agent named Dust had arrived at the seen of battle and that he wants the Maelstrom temple for his own personal gain. Rotor acknowledged and disconnected. To Hertz’s horror Dust had just killed four agents on camera (truly Stromlings in disguise). All he could do was watch as Lutsky gave the order to fire on Dust. Then, to make matters worse, a rocket had came from the trees to destroy two Typhoons. The battle was a trap. After the battle had died down, Semick arrived at the command tent looking for Zenna. Since she was meant to lead the infiltration faze of the attack, Semick recommended that the team leave soon. As they talked, Zenna noted that Dust had been captured. The agents agreed that his capture made the mission far safer. Claiming they were short on time, Semick reminded Zenna that would leave as she was done in the command tent and recommended Reptile come too. He also made sure Rex got an update as soon as possible. When Lutsky asked for a stasis report, Hertz informed him that Agent Zachary had infiltrated the base on his own. The battle was still not progressing aside from some isolated snipers but the infiltration team had still not left camp. They spotted Kuru leaving from the area Dust and Rockford were and the commander to the conclusion that Dust had again caused trouble. Losing tolerance, the Lutsky excused himself to fume. Reptile leaves not long after to join the infiltration team. Leaving Hertz alone in the tent. Mummy/Pterosaur Counterattack After Lutsky had left the battle had turned to chaos. Skeletal Mummies and Mutant Pterosaurs had attacked the camp and Hertz was unqualified to handle the situation. He immediately called Lutsky back into the tent. The Commander ordered the seven operational Typhoons into the sky. He then instructed the remaining troops to congregate at the downed Typhoon and the Ambulance and Iron Predator to take cover at the tree line. Before the ambulance could make its move a Mutant Pterosaur swooped down and attack the vehicle Hertz witnessed Lutsky order Gonnerman to find Dust after he had left to find a missing Zach. Hertz was concerned about Lutsky’s anger and was caught staring at the commander. When Lutsky asked why, Hertz quickly got back to work as he left the tent. When Dust brought his motorcycle into the Rear guard camp, armed agents immediately greeted him and Zach. Commander Lutsky and Hertz arrived immediately and demanded that Dust explain his resent actions. Hertz attempted to calm the commander but he had already realizing that Agent Gonnerman was not with them. Dust said he was killed by a T-rex. Lutsky was skeptical but Zach pleaded that the Tyrannosaurs was only defending him. Commander Carl Lusky ordered Dust’s arrest. The Egyptian was handcuffed and led away. Lutsky then turned to Zach warned he would be questioned about his resent whereabouts. Zach accepted this but when Lutsky saw Zach’s hand his first assumption was Dust. Zach said it was another agent and the commander instructed Hertz to find a medic. Abilities and Traits Hertz is kind and skilled with radios and other wave instruments. He also is a master decoder and is fluent in many languages but not good when it comes to field work. Trivia *'that guy from that show' once wrote a post in which Reptile contacted Dust via radio, but TakunuvaC01 requested that Reptile's role should be removed. As a result, Hertz was introduced as a disposable agent who could fill in the gap created by Reptile's removal. While intended as a character who could easily be killed off, Hertz has gained a notable role in the RPG since his introduction. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:that guy from that show Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded